Unexpected but perfect
by melaniexuzumaki
Summary: When Naruko walks in on her crush Sasuke kissing another what will she do? Who does she turn to? Gotta read to find out :D


Hi, this Is just a random thought of a story . So here it is , leave constructive review's only!

I do not own Naruto :( it belongs to masashi kishimoto

''Talking'' _thoughts _

Chapter 1 !

Naruko had just returned from a mission it was around 8 pm . She was leaping from roof to roof across konoha , making her way to the uchiha compound. She was meeting sasuke, she was finnaly going to confess her feeling to him. After 3 years she finally musterd up the courage to do it.

Sasuke had returned to konoha after killing orochimaru and kabuto. He was watched closely by ANBU for a year , but he was soon back to regular mission's afterward's. He acted as if nothing ever happend never talked about it, after that year he was back to same old teme Sasuke. Sasuke just gave up on Itachi . He realized that chaseing after Itachi was just a waste of time.

She could see the compound ahead. She lept down started walking. A smile graced her face as she walked slowly.

_I wonder if he think's of me as much as I do. His Pirceing eye's. His perfect smile. His raven black hair. His fair skin. The way he smells. His lean body. The way he smirk's. _

She was finally standing in front of sasuke's door. She fixed her hair a little. She closed her eye's, and took a deep breath. She nocked on the door. ''Sasuke?" She called. She waited for a while. The door was unlocked, She walked in. She noticed cloths scaterd in random place's. ''Sasuke?'' She said. She heard talking and gigiling . She walked closer to sasuke's room. She opened the door. She wished she had'nt.

Sasuke was on his bed over Ino. He was French kissing her his eye's closed.

She felt her world crumbling down on herself. She was paralized not able to think.

''Sasuke...'' Naruto said. Sasuke stoped kissing her and looked In Naruko's directon. He quickly stood up. He saw Naruko walk away fast, with tears coming down her face.

''Naruko , Wait!'' Sasuke pleaded he said only wearing his boxers. ''Why are you crying?!'' He said walking steadily behind Naruko.

Naruko turned . ''Sasuke, just ... just stop, i can't deal with you'' Naruko said looking angrily at him. Tears were coming from her ocean blue orbs. ''Sasuke ...why?'' Naruko said in a wobbly voice. '' I liked you Sasuke , as more than a friend ...'' Naruko said .

His eye's widend. ''Naruko i-i'' Sasuke said, seaching for the right words to say.

''Sasuke-kun , are you coming back to bed?'' Ino said leaning on the doorframe. She was wearing a large t-shirt with the uchiha symbol on it smiling twords sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruko looked twords Ino . ''Sasuke you should just forget about her !'' Ino said folding her arms. Ino looked at Naruko with a sly smile. ''Why would you want her, when you can have all of this ?'' she said , trailing her hands over her sides. outling her cuves through her shirt.

''I was in love with you !'' Naruko said angrily tears streaming down her face.

''Bye '' Naruko said. Her blue orbs filled with hurt looking sasuke in the eye. She flashed a quick hand sign and disapered in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke clenched his hand. ''Rrrrrrr'' he grunted. He punched the wall, creating a large hole.

Naruko apeared in front of the hokage tower. She walked in through the front doors. Then she began to jogging up stairs. She ran through the hallways past shizune . She finally made it to the hokage's door. She pushed them open.

Tsunade was sitting in his desk. He looked up.

She stood there and looked at him. Her hair was curled, she wore it down today. She was wearing black ninja pants and a orange tank top , her black and orange jacket over it unzipped. She looked at tsunade eyes filled with sadness. ''Tsunade'' She said in shakey voice. Tears were still streaming down her face.

''Naruko?'' He said in his huskey voice. _She used my name ? _He stood up and walked in front of her. They looked each other in the eye. ''Naruko what's wrong?'' Tsunade said.

''S-sasuke h-he was sleeping with Ino!'' Naruko said. ''W-why would he d-do that ?'' Naruko said. ''I loved him'' She said. Naruko made a pained face. She warped her arms around tsunde.

_I'm going to kill him. That kid is going to get it._

Tsunade blushed. _This sensation was,_ _warm_? She had her face against his muscluar chest. ''Naruko ... It's ok i'm here '' Tsunade said. Tsunade wrapped his arms around her protectivley. Tsunade had always considered her like a sister. Naruko had reminded him of Danni his past lover and Nawaki his sister. He felt as if he had to protect her , she was Important.

Tsunade grabed her hand, he gave her a reasuring look . He made a kage bunshin. ''Pretend to be me for awhile'' Tsunade said to the kage bunshin. Naruko gave him a qustionable look. ''What are you doing ?'' She said still crying.

''Just follow me'' Tsunade said. He walked out of the office with naruko hand intertwined in his. He walked down two halway's and came to a dead end. He looked at her and put his finger over his lip's ''It's a secret '' He said with a warm smile. ''What ?'' Naruko said.

Tsunade flashed a hand sign with one hand. The dead end turned into a door. Tsunade opened the door. Inside the door was a large froset like scenery. He walked in the door with Naruko. The door closed behind them and disapered. Tsunade into Naruko's eye's. ''I come here when I wan't to think or relax'' Tsunade said calmly.''My grandfather the first hokage had this place built for my grandma.

''It's beautiful ...'' Naruko said as a she watched a buterfly land peacefully on a flower.

He lifted his hand and placed it on her face. Tsunade's Honey brown eye's looked into her round blue ones.

Naruko blushed.

''You know, he really does'nt desreve you'' He whipped her tear with his hand. ''Naru your beautiful, and one of the kindest people i've ever met. And when you smile'' He chuckled a little ''It makes me feel warm'' Tsunade said with both his hand's on her cheeks. ''Naru maybe Sasuke is'nt the right guy for you'' He let go of her cheeks. He turned his head and looked to the side in an attempt to hide his red cheeks. He felt her back up a little. _Was that to weird? Did Ireally just say that! Oh no now she's weirded out by me! What do I do now?_

Tsunade felt her delicate arm's wrap around his neck. He quickly turned his head. Naruko now saw his blush. She smiled. Thier faces were only inches away. He was entranced by her gorgeous sapphire eyes.

His heart was beating rapidly.

''Tsunade'' Naruko said. ''Ya know, No one's ever said that to me'' she let a single tear slip.

Her eyes closed. He felt her soft lip's touch his. He closed his eyes. He craved her , his lust was there. His tounge was in a feirce battle with hers. They were kissing for what seemed forever. They parted for air.

''Naru'' He said in a husky voice. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. He snapped his finger's and dissapered in a swirl of flame.

They were in tsunade's room. He had her leaned up against a wall. They were making out passitonitly. She tugged on his shirt. He pulled them off he just had his pant's still on. She saw his perfect body and blushed. Her hands were woundering his chest. She took of her jacket and tank top. She was in a black bra and pant's. Tsunade smiled He started kissing her neck. She let out a small moan.

_This is way better than sasuke._

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

(you know where it went from there) ;o

Hi :) What did you think ? Do you like It ? I pesonally improved, see for youself in my old story. Constructive criticism only please and thank you! The pairing is not decided i'm leaning more on the TsunadexNaruko though :3 . This is not full blown genderbend it's just naruto and tsunade. Btw Naruko is 19 Sasuke is 20. Tsunade has a short style hair cut no ponytail he has it part in the middle with long front bangs.


End file.
